


Symptoms.

by Lizewski



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, Pre-Canon, what are tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizewski/pseuds/Lizewski
Summary: Charlie is showing signs of possible mental illness, and Mac questions why charlie is still into hunting ghouls as they get older.





	Symptoms.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO ! I wanted this to be a fleshed out, long fic, but I am so much more of a roleplayer than I am fic writer. I have no idea if it's going to develop past this, I want it to, but I get bored when writing by myself easily lol ! I wanted it to be multiple scenes as they get older, showing Charlie's mental health gradually becoming worse, and how Mac's leaned to go about it, and support Charlie. 
> 
> I would apologise for writing in British English, and formatting my writing like a filthy roleplayer, but I'm not gonna. *whips*

Muddied hands push against cold, rustic metal slabs, as tiny groans escape the small boys, showing clear signs of struggle with their current mission. After thirty seconds of shoving, self proclaimed muscles of the duo was already OK with calling quits. Mac turns on his heels to shove his back against the metal, sighing thickly as he glides down to sit. They had spent the school day doing hard, not - school work, carrying themselves around town, creating their usual mischief. It was one of those days where the local strays would be better off hidden, with Charlie ready to bash any dog in sight.

Disappointed, Charlie furrows his brows at the other boy, offense twinkling in his eyes. Mac had been giving up a lot on their ghoul hunts lately, he was really missing the enthusiasm Mac used to respond with, his buddy evidently lost his spark recently. Peering over like some sort of angry boss, ready to scold his lazy employee, Charlie prodded the distant looking Mac's shoulder.

" Dude, what are you doing ? Get back on your feet ! We're gonna lose the ghouls. " He squawked.

Rolling his eyes, Mac swats his hand at the other, clearly fed up. Charlie had no idea if it was down to puberty, or what, but Mac was becoming one anal bitch as they were getting older.

" What damn ghouls, Charlie ? We haven't seen any ALL day ! We're thirteen, not seven anyway. Why the fuck does it matter ? Can't we just go and get high, or something? "

Though Charlie loved getting high with Mac, he was currently too hurt over the boy's implications of being ' too old ' to ghoul hunt, and how he apparently hadn't even been paying enough attention to remember they'd in fact found three whole ghouls today. They were big fellas too ! His face was less impatient, and more on the sad side now. To believe his best friend wasn't even paying attention to him, or their hunt all day.

" Man, are you for real ? " He huffs, feeling a bit hopeless. With drama, he drops beside the other, " We've seen so many ghouls today, man, more than normal, don't lose your passion now ! " He's convinced himself Mac lied about not seeing the ghouls already, of course he's seen them, he's just tired ! Charlie doesn't push further, instead he locks his eyes on the other, waiting for a response.

 _Passion ? What passion ?_ Mac thought. he swings his head, ready to snap further, " Charlie, I've never — " the boy goes to rant, but there's something genuine in Charlie's eye's. It's convinced and desperate, meaning Mac can't bare to sink his friend any lower. " I'm sorry, man. "

It's silent for a while, Charlie's mood definitely took a slip, evident by the way he's anxiously picking at a wooden steak he'd made this morning to kill junkyard rats with. Mac takes it upon himself to rest his head on Charlie's, hoping a sign of physical affection would do the trick. It makes Mac smile to himself, that just a year ago, Charlie would pull away from this. . . Heck, if it were anyone else, they'd be risking a gnarly bite ( or two ).

Ghoul hunting, or anything along the lines of it, happened to be important to Charlie. Mac got it before, saw it, felt it, but as they get older, he can't help the fact he knows he's hunting for nothing ; something that's merely a myth. Charlie's dedication to it remains powerful, even now as newly turned teens, it leaves traces of worry in his gut for his friend. They were already getting picked on, Charlie especially for his. . . Ways. Mac often hoped Charlie would help lower his risk of being bully bait soon, however at the same time loved him for who he was, ready to support him no matter what. _God, I’ve been a dick just now, huh ?_ Mac realises.

" What if we keep ghoul hunting for another hour, then head back to mine and huff glue, whilst we look at my dad's old stash of titty magazines, buddy ? We deserve it after today's hard work. "

When Mac connected them, Charlie felt a swell in his chest, and warmth shoot through his small frame. It felt secure, Mac always knew how to bring him back up to 100%, even if Charlie's down happened to be his fault in the first place. Charlie couldn't say he cared for the latter of the suggestion, Mac had been weird about girls, and boys, and sex since puberty started, but he liked the idea nevertheless.

Charlie's the first to break contact, excitedly pulling himself up from the ground, leaving Mac cold, with an oddly sudden feeling of dread. It happened often when the boys would physically part, and he could never understand it. Rather than dwell on it, he liked to shove it down, and not think about it.

" Well common then ! " Charlie shrills, whilst pressing his weight against the slab once more.

Mac smiles at the sight of his energetic best friend, shooting up beside him and following along.


End file.
